


A Cinderella Story

by A_Lawliet



Category: Cinderella (2015), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Part 1

Once upon a time, there was a princess called Ella and she saw the world not as it was, but perhaps as it could be, with just a little bit of magic. She may be a princess, this is true, but she could not yet rule a castle or a people. But to her mother and father, she was already the ruler of her own little kingdom whose borders were the castle and the meadow on the forests edge where her people had lived for generations.  
But sorrow can come to any kingdom, no matter how happy they may be. And so it came to ella’s home.

Time passed and pain turned to memory. In her heart, ella stayed the same for she remembered her promise to her mother, have courage, and be kind.  
Father however was much changed but he hoped for better times.  
Her stepmother-to-be was a woman of keen feeling and a refined taste and she too had known grief but she wore it wonderfully well.

This brings us to now. Ella’s new family resided in a mansion a few miles west of Dale for a visit they were going to bring to the city and the kingdom of Erebor.

Ella was passing her time by playing swords with one of the squires before lunch. In this situation Ella had gotten a little ash on her cheeks and forehead from the movement of the wind in the courtyard.

When lunch had arrived, Ella moved back inside and took place next to fathers empty chair, he was out for a meeting. ‘Ella, what is that on your face?’ her stepmother asked as she and her daughter Chimera, Ella’s stepsister entered the room ans took place at the table.  
‘Pardon?’ Ella asks confused.  
‘It’s ash from the fires in the courtyard.’ Shimera answered.  
‘Do clean yourself up.’ Ella’s stepmother commanded, ‘you’ll get cinders in our tea.’  
‘Ow i’ve got a new name for her! Cinderwench!’ Chimera called out, waited for a second before explaiming, ‘Oh, I’ve got it, Cinderella! that’s what we’ll call you!’  
‘Ow shimera, you’re too clever.’ her mother complemented before turning to Ella, ‘wouldn’t you prefer to eat when you no longer look like a wench Ella? Or should I say Cinderella.’  
Both of them laughed, as Ella stormed out of the room, tears rolling down her cheeks  
Cinderella…  
names have power, like magic spells  
and of a sudden, it seemed to her as if her stepmother and stepsister had indeed transformed her into merely a creature of ash and toil.

Ella rode through the forest when she encountered a grand stag. It scared her horse as she came to a stop. A long moment passed as suddenly behind her a hunting horn was heard.  
‘Run! Quickly, my friend’” I whisper-yelled at the stag, ‘Or they’ll catch you. Go!’  
As the deer did so, Ella’s horse staggered and ran. ‘Wow! Easy, easy boy! Come on, slow down!’

Perhaps it was just as well that Ella’s stepsister and stepmother were cruel for had she not run to the forest, she might never have met the prince…

‘Miss! Miss! Are you alright? Hold on!’ A gentleman galloped beside her. He succeeded in slowing Ella’s horse down to a walking pace.  
‘Are you alright?’ The gentleman asked again as the horses now circled each other. Before her, she saw that the man was handsome, had dark, black hair and piercing blue eyes.  
‘I’m alright, but you nearly frightened the file out of him.’ Ella answered.  
‘Who?’ the man questioned.  
‘The stag. What’s he ever done to you that you must chase him about.’  
‘I must confess I’ve never met him. He is a friend of yours?’  
‘An acquaintance.’ Ella answered happily, ‘We met just now.  
I looked into his eyes, and he looked into mine, and I just felt he had a great deal left to do with his life, that’s all.’  
The prince looked at the girl in front of him, both amused and interested.

‘Miss, what do they call you?  
‘Never mind what they call me.’ Ella said sadly  
‘You shouldn't be this deep in the forest alone.’ he commented.  
‘I'm not alone. I'm with you, Mister’, Ella remarked, ‘What do they call you?’  
‘You don't know who I am?’ the prince laughed, ‘That is... They call me Thorin. Well, my father does when he's in a good mood.’  
‘And where do you live, Mr. Thorin?’  
‘At the palace. My father's teaching me his trade.’ He choose those words very carefully.  
‘You're an apprentice?’ Ella asked excitedly.  
‘Of a sort.’ he said amused.  
‘That's very fine’, she commented, ‘Do they treat you well?’  
‘Better than I deserve, most likely. And you?’  
‘They treat me as well as they're able.’ Ella says quietly.  
‘I'm sorry.’  
‘It's not your doing.’ she says sympathetically.  
‘Nor yours either, I'll bet.’ Thorin says kindly.  
‘It's not so very bad. Others have it worse, I'm sure. We must simply have courage and be kind, mustn't we?’  
‘Yes. You're right. That's exactly how I feel.’ he breathed.  
Horses passed in the background as the hunting horn blew once more.  
‘Please don't let them hurt him.’ Ella pleaded to the apprentice.  
‘But we're hunting, you see. It's what's done.’  
‘Just because it's what's done doesn't mean it's what should be done.’ Ella stated sternly.  
‘Right again.’ thorin smiled.  
‘Then, you'll leave him alone, won't you?’ Ella questioned.  
‘I will.’ he promised.  
‘Thank you very much, Mr. Thorin.’  
Suddenly a rough voice calls out towards us: ‘There you are, Your High...’  
‘It's Thorin! Thorin! Thorin! I'm Thorin. I'm on my way.’ He interrupted the man.  
‘Well, we'd better get a move on, Mr. Thorin.’ the man laughs.  
‘As I said. On my way.’ thorin smiled, before turning his attention back to Ella. ‘I hope to see you again, miss.’  
‘And I, you.’

Upon arriving at the mansion, she heard the news.  
‘Have you heard? The king of Erebor is organizing a ball! The Prince is to chose a bride, all the maidens in the land are invited.


	2. Part 2

The day of the ball arrived shortly and the entire kingdom held its breath in anticipation.  
‘What will he be like, I wonder’, Ella talked to one of her dearest friends and handmaid.  
‘Why does it matter what he’s like?’ Chimera said as she walked towards Ella, ‘He’s rich beyond reason.’  
‘Well, wouldn’t you like to know a bit about him before you were to marry him?’ Ella questioned softly.  
‘Certainly not, it might change my mind.’ She laughed before walking towards her chambers. Not for the first time, Ella actually felt petty for this poor schemer, who could be every bit as ugly within as she was fair without.

Ella walked down the stairs in one of her most beautiful dresses. Chimera, her stepmother and father were all ready to go.  
‘What are you doing?’ Her stepmother questioned.  
‘I just finished getting ready.’  
‘Ow la, Cinderella at the ball’, Chimera giggled, ‘No one wants a servant for a bride.’  
‘After all I’ve done...’ her stepmother began, quickly closing the distance between her and Ella, ‘There is no question if you’re going.’  
‘But all of the maidens of the land are invited’, Ella protested, ‘by order of the king.’  
‘It is the king I’m thinking of. It would be an insult to the royal personage to take you to the palace dressed in these old rags.’  
‘Rags?’  
She and Chimera already made their way to the carriage, only leaving Ella with her father. Tears started role down Ella’s cheeks as she looked at her father who’d remained silent during this whole situation.  
‘How could you?’ Ella asked her father.  
‘How could I otherwise? I will not have anyone associate my daughter with you.’  
I am your daughter too, your firstborn daughter. Ella had wanted to say, but didn’t.  
‘It would ruin her prospects to be seen arriving with a ragged servant girl. Because that is what you are, and that is what you will always be. Now mark my words, you shall NOT go to the ball.’  
With that he left Ella, who now ran into the garden. ‘I’m sorry, Mother. I’m sorry. I said I’d have courage, but I don’t. Not anymore. I don’t believe anymore.’  
‘Excuse me?’ a voice called, startling Ella, ‘Can you help me, miss? Just a little crust of bread, or better, a cup of milk?’  
An old woman dressed in worn down clothes had appeared.  
‘Yes, I think I can find something for you.’  
Ella walked back in and took some bread with a cup of milk out for the woman.  
‘Why are you crying?’ the lady questioned upon receiving the food.  
‘It’s nothing’, Ella assured her.  
‘Nothing? Nothing. What is a bowl of milk? Nothing.’ The woman muttered to herself. ‘But kindness makes it everything.’  
She slurped the milk ad if she hadn’t eaten or drunk anything in days. When she was done she continued, ‘Now, I don’t mean to hurry you, but you really haven’t got long, Ella.’  
‘How do you know me?’ Ella questioned, ‘Who are you?’  
‘Who am I’, the woman questioned astonished, ‘I should think you’d have worked that one out. I’m your Hairy Dogfather’, she paused for a second, registering what she’d just said, and corrected, ‘I mean, Fairy Godmother.’  
‘Tou can’t be’, Ella objected.  
‘Why not?’  
‘They don’t exist’, Ella stated as a matter of fact, ‘they’re just made up for children.’  
‘Didn’t your own mother believe in them?’ Ella’s Godmother argued, ‘Don’t say no, because I heard her.’  
‘You heard her?’ Ella questioned.  
‘Fiddle-Faddle, Fiddle-Faddle’, The fairy waved away the question, ‘Right! First things first. Let me slip into something more comfortable.’

To which the old fairy woman through her walking cane in the air. What looked like blue sparkles appeared and surrounded the lady. Her hair turned blond, her dress became beautifully sparkly blue and her walking cane turned into a silver wand.  
‘That’s better. Now where was I?


	3. Part 3

‘You really are my fairy godmother’, Ella said in awe.  
‘Of course, I don’t go about transforming pumpkins for just anybody.’ She stated as a matter-of-fact.

And so 4 mice became 4 chargers, a lizard a footman and Mr. Goose a coachman.  
‘Fairy Godmother?’ Ella asked finally.  
‘Yes, what?’  
‘My dress’, Ella said, ‘I can’t go in this dress. Can you mend it?’  
Ella looked down at her dress, covered in mud and dust, ripped at the sleeves and bottom of the dress.  
‘Of course. But you wouldn’t mind if I gee it up a bit? Wouldn’t mind a nice blue?’  
‘No.’  
‘There’, Ella’s godmother concluded.

‘It’s beautiful’, Ella breathed.  
‘Now, come on. Off you go’, Fairy Godmother hurried, ‘Quick! You’ll be late!’

‘Hold the doors!’ One more coming in!’ A guard calls as Ella’s coach drives through the gate.  
Ella hurried up the steps and into the kingdom of Erebor. She heard someone: ‘Your Majesty, your Royal Highness, my Lords, Ladies and gentlemen, distinguished visitors and people of our land. The prince shall now choose his partner for the first dance. Let our ball commence!’ Loud applause came from behind 2 large double doors. Ella knocked gently. 2 guards on the other side of the doors opened it for her. She arrived at a large balcony with steps on either side.

She walked down the first flight of stairs before bowing towards the balcony where the king sat, then Ella strode down the last flight of stairs to the dance floor.

‘Mr Thorin’, Ella smiled.  
‘It’s you, isn’t it?’  
‘Just so.’  
‘Your Highness’, he breathed, making Ella smile, ‘If I may, that is, it would give me the greatest pleasure, of you would do me the honor of letting me lead you through this... the first...’ Thorin stuttered, seeming at a lost for words.  
‘Dance?’ Ella finished.  
‘Yes, dance’, he laughed, ‘That’s it.’

‘They’re all looking at you.’ Ella breathed astonished.  
‘Believe me, they’re all looking at you.’ Thorin assured her.

More people join in the dance. Ella and Thorin danced for a while longer until he pulled her aside. ‘Come with me.’ He guided her away, they entered a room filled with portraits. Thorin gently pulled her into the room behind her.  
‘So you’re the prince?’ Ella asked astonished.  
‘Not “the prince” actually’, Thorin joked, ‘There are plenty of princes in the world. I’m only a prince.’  
‘But your name isn’t really Thorin.’  
‘Certainly it is, and my father still calls me that, when he is especially un-peeved at me.’ he grinned.  
‘But you’re no apprentice?’ Ella asked.  
‘I am. An apprentice monarch. Still learning my trade.’ he laughed.  
‘Oh gosh!’ Ella said to herself as she walked a little farther into the room.  
‘Look, please forgive me.’ He pleaded as he followed her. ‘I thought you might treat me differently if you knew. I mistook you for a good, honest country girl, and now I see you didn’t want to overawe a plain soldier.’  
‘Little chance of that.’ Ella told him.  
‘No more surprises?’ Thorin asked, reaching out his hand for her to shake.  
‘No more surprises.’ Ella shook his hand, she turned her gaze to a grand painting on the wall, ‘Is that you?’ She walked towards is.  
‘I hate myself in painting. Don’t you?’ Thorin said, moving to stand next to her.  
‘No one’s ever painted my portrait.’ That was no lie. Ella’s father did his best to erase Ella from the family picture, as her stepmother had done with her mother after she’d passed away.  
‘No?’ Thorin didn’t seem to believe her, ‘Well, they should.’  
Ella smiled at the kind prince, he smiled back at her. A sudden stomping through the door caught their attention. Thorin moved to stand in front of Ella as a protective gesture. But Ella knew the angered woman who’d just entered all to well.  
‘I forbid you to do this! I forbid you to be with him! I forbid this!’ Ella’s stepmother exclaimed.  
‘And I forbid you to forbid! Who are you to stop the son of the king?’ Thorins voice sounded calm but still threatening, ‘Are you an empress? A saint? A deity?’  
‘I am her mother?’ She argued innocently.  
‘You have never been and never will be my mother.’ Ella stated, gaining both their attention.


	4. Part 4

Ella’s stepmother and father were gathered together in the hall outside the portrait room, leaving Ella and Thorin to have a moment alone.  
‘After all this, would you please tell me your name?’  
‘I am Ella of Genovia.’  
‘And are you a princess?’  
‘If it is up to my King father, no. Lately he has been trying his very best to remove me from the family.’ Ella said softly, looking at the ground.  
‘Stay with me’, the prince offered, shocking Ella, ‘Please.’  
‘No, I shouldn't.’ Ella said, still thinking of what her father had said about her.  
‘You should.’ He insisted, putting a hand on Ella’s cheek.  
‘I will.’ She smiled at the kind prince.  
Thorin moved closer and leaned in.  
‘Your highness, we have found the daughter of the woman, what are we to do with them?’  
Thorin pulled away, but offered Ella his hand. ‘Shall we?’  
She took it, he lead her to the hallway where Ella’s family stood. They passed them, before moving back towards the ballroom, Ella turned back to her stepmother and father, ‘I forgive you.’  
Forgiven or not, Cinderella's stepmother and her daughter would soon leave with ella’s father, and never set foot in Erebor again.

After the ceremony, Ella and thorin went to the portrait room that lead to a balcony where they could greet the people. ‘They would’ve loved each other.’ Ella said as they looked at portraits of both their mothers that had been hung next to each other.  
‘We must have a portrait of you painted.’ Thorin stated.  
‘No. I do hate myself in paintings.’ Ella joked.  
Thorin laughed, ‘Be kind.’  
‘And have courage.’ Ella continued.  
‘And all will be well.’ Thorin finished.  
Thorin took his wife’s hand and lead her to the balcony. ‘Are you ready?’ Ella asked her husband.  
‘For anything, so long as it's with you.’ He tells her.  
The people cheer and clap at the royal family.  
‘My queen.’ Thorin says, as he lovingly looks at Ella.  
‘My Thorin.’ Ella says, turning to him, looking at him equally loving.  
He leaned in and kissed his wife.

And so Thorin and Ella were married, and I can tell you, as her fairy godmother, that they were counted to be the fairest and kindest rulers Erebor had known. And Ella continued to see the world not as it is, but as it could be, if only you believe in courage and kindness and occasionally, just a little bit of magic.


End file.
